Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland
Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland is Stephen Druschke's thirteenth movie-spoof of "Alice in Wonderland", which appeared on YouTube in February 25, 2016. Cast: * Alice - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) * Alice's Sister - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of Nimh) * Dinah - Kitten Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) * The White Rabbit - Flik (A Bug's Life) * The Doorknob - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * The Dodo - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Phil DeVille & Lil DeVille (Rugrats) * The Walrus - Tommy Pcikles (Rugrats) * The Carpenter - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) * Bill the Lizard - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * The Flowers - Girl Characters * The Caterpillar - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) * The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Handy (Happy Tree Friends) * Bird in a tree - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) * The Cheshire Cat - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) * The Mad Hatter - Winnie the Pooh * The March Hare - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * The Doormouse - Gus (Cinerella) * The Card Painters - Chowder, Mung Daal, and Schnitzel (Chowder) * The Queen of Hearts - Yzma (Kitten) (The Emperor's New Groove) * The King of Hearts - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) * The Card Solders - Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) Scenes: # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 1 - Opening Credits/“In a World of My Own” # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 2 - The Run of the Ant (“I'm Late”) # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 3 - Mrs. Brisby Meets Rabbit/The Bottle on the Table # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 4 - The Arrival of Mrs. Brisby (“The Caucus Race”) (900+ subs!) # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 5 - Mrs. Brisby Meets Phil and Lil # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 6 - “Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster”/“Old Father William” # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 7 - A Gopher with a Ladder/“We'll Smoke the Blighter Out” # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 8 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/"All in the Golden Afternoon" # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 9 - Mrs. Brisby Meets Sniffles/'How Doth the Little Crocodile' # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 10 - More Ups and Downs for Mrs. Brisby # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 11 - Mrs. Brisby Meets the Cheshire Squirrel # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 12 - The Mad Tea Party (“The Unbirthday Song”) # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 13 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2: The Ant Arrives Again) # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 14 - The Tulgey Wood # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 15 – Mrs. Brisby gets Lost/“Very Good Advice” # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 16 - “Paintin' the Roses Red”/Yzma, The Queen of Hearts # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 17 - Mrs. Brisby Plays Croquet # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 18 - The Cheshire Squirrel Appears Yet Again # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 19 - Mrs. Brisby's Trial/“The Unbirthday Song” (Reprise) # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 20 - Mrs. Brisby's Narrow Escape/The Finale # Mrs. Brisby In Wonderland part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: * Alice in Wonderland (1951) Clips From Films Used: * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * Rock-A-Doodle (1992) * A Bug's Life (1998) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1983) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King ½ (2004) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) * Oliver and Company (1988) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Lilo and Stitch (2002) * The Rescuers (1977) * Peter Pan (1953) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Happy Tree Friends (2005) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Cinderella (1950) * Chowder (2007) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * The Aristocats (1970) * The Jungle Book (1967) * Dumbo (1941) * Anastasia (1997) Voices: * Kathryn Beaumont * Heather Angel * Ed Wynn * Jerry Colonna * Sterling Holloway * Bill Thompson * Verna Felton * Richard Haydn * J. Pat O'Malley * Joseph Kearns * Queenie Leonard * Larry Grey * James MacDonald * Doris Lloyd * Dink Trout * Don Barclay * The Mellomen * Lucille Bliss * Mel Blanc * Pinto Colvig * Bill Lee * Thurl Ravenscroft * Marni Nixon * Bob Hamlin * Tommy Luske * Max Smith * Norma Zimmer * Elizabeth Hartman * Toby Scott Ganger * Kath Soucie * E.G. Daily * Christine Cavanaugh * Michael J. Gough * Liz Stuart * Nica Lorber * Michael Lipman * Hal Smith * Jim Cummings * Karl Swenson * Nicky Jones * Mark Dindal * Michelle Stacy * Scatman Crothers * Dallas McKennon * Candy Candido * Bob Amsberry * Eva Gabor Special Thanks: * Walt Disney * Don Bluth * The Mellomen * Nikkdisneylover8390 * CoolZDanethe5th * Andrew Smith Dedicated To: * Walt Disney * Bill Thompson * Lucille Bliss * Marni Nixon * Thurl Ravenscroft * MichaelSar12IsBack Music Used: * “Here I Am” Performed by: Bryan Adams Directed by: * Stephen Druschke Trivia: * A Bug's Life, The Black Cauldron, and Alice in Wonderland were released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection in 2000, the same year seasons 2 & 3 of The Powerpuff Girls were released on TV, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea was released on home video, and The Tigger Movie, and The Emperor's New Groove were released in theaters. * This is an NTSC spoof. * The Powerpuff Girls are Alice in The Powerpuff Girls in Wonderland. * Unlike any other Alice in Wonderland spoofs, this one has the croquet game. * Both Wendy and Alice were voiced by Kathryn Beaumont. Posters: Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Movie spoofs